divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Prior
Andrew Prior was the father of Tris Prior and Caleb Prior, and the husband of Natalie Prior. He was a member of the city Council, a group of Abnegation tasked in governing the city. He often showed his extreme and nearly conceited disdain for Erudite. Andrew Prior was born Erudite and his parents were friends of Jeanine Matthews's. He was a descendant of Edith Prior. Andrew was killed by a bullet wound at the end of Divergent. Childhood Andrew was born in Erudite and was a descendant of Edith Prior. While in school, he met Natalie, and they developed a relationship. While in Erudite, he witnessed an instance of human experimentation, which began his hatred for Erudite. He and Natalie fell in love and joined Abnegation together. Adult life At some point, Andrew married Natalie, and they had two children. He became a member of the city council, and used his power to increase the amount of food given to the Factionless and ended the Dauntless policing of Factionless parts of the city. He was shown to be initially upset and surprised when both of his children transferred to other factions, but he still loved them. He was religious, as shown by his saying grace before eating. He was, however, tolerant of those who were not. He seemed to follow and believe the Abnegation principles. Abnegation Massacre The city council agreed that the Divergent population was high enough that they could release the information that had previously been kept secret. They scheduled to release this one week after the initiation ceremonies. However, the Dauntless, while under an Erudite simulation, attacked the Abnegation sector. Though many were slaughtered in the initial assault, some managed to hide in a safe house or escape. Among those that survived were Andrew, Natalie, Caleb, and Marcus Eaton (he claimed to have left after learning their intentions), Four, and several others. His wife, Natalie, died after saving Tris from Dauntless soldiers. In an attempt to turn off the simulation, Andrew, along with Caleb, Tris, and Marcus (who claimed to know how computers work), snuck into the Dauntless compound to turn off the simulation. The rest of the survivors in the safe house fled. While infiltrating the Dauntless compound, Andrew at first disapproves of Tris killing Dauntless soldiers under the simulation. However, once she explains that it's to prevent more people from being killed, he accepts that it's the only way. Death While infiltrating the compound, Andrew and Tris were attacked by several Dauntless soldiers. In an attempt to distract the soldiers, Andrew leads, using them away. Once cornered, he uses the gun to kill all of the Dauntless soldiers but is gunned down by them in the process. Relationships Natalie Prior Andrew and Natalie have been close since they met, and they joined Abnegation together. Natalie described his reaction to his children's choice of faction as selfish but reassured Tris that he still loved her. Andrew was heartbroken when he found out Natalie died helping Tris escape from her troubles. He knew, though, that she would have done it to protect her children. His Children Andrew Prior is at first upset that his children chose to join different factions (possibly in part because Dauntless and Erudite had bad reputations). While he does not talk to his children about this, Tris could see in his eyes how visibly upset he was. However, he still loved both his children very much. Caleb When Caleb (supposedly) left the Erudite upon learning about the attempted genocide, Andrew reassured him that he would not have to be factionless. Tris After Tris became Dauntless, Andrew realized she is no longer his child anymore, and accepted that she is an adult. Andrew died saving Tris by a diversion. Marcus Eaton Andrew and Marcus were coworkers and friendly towards each other. When mentioning Tobias leaving Abnegation, he regards it as a betrayal; this hints that he did not know the whole story. There is no evidence to suggest that Andrew knew anything at all about Marcus's abusive nature. It is most likely that Andrew would not approve of it if he found out, but he died before he could. Category:Leader Category:Dead Category:Abnegation Category:Characters Category:Prior family Category:Erudite Category:Transfer Category:Males Category:Divergent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive